Cookie Cutter
by burnein
Summary: Eiji... is bored. And Oishi is with him. So they decide to bake...


****

Cookie Cutter

Kikumaru Eiji was bored. And he made this very clear to the person sitting next to him.  
  
"Nyaah, Oishi... I'm bored..."  
  
"Go do something, then."  
  
Eiji looked around. They were [at least Oishi was] studying at Eiji's house, and today's location was the kitchen. It was bright, airy and had food.  
  
"I know! I know!"  
  
Oishi was far too used to all these outbursts so he didn't even look up. "Yes?"  
  
"Let's bake!"  
  
This made Oishi look up. "What?"  
  
"Bake!" Eiji replied with the enthusiasm of a four-year-old on a sugar high. "Mix stuff together and put it into the oven and make it tasty!"  
  
That was a new one. Oishi had been dragged headlong into many of Eiji's schemes, but cooking, baking and anything to do with food was generally Momo and Inui's forte.  
  
"So? Can we? Can we? We could bake cookies, and give them to the team. Though with Momo around we'll need extra, and we should keep Inui away from them because he might put his juice into some for us to eat, and who knows --"  
  
Oishi watched his friend and doubles partner as the latter babbled non-stop about Inui's latest juice, which was a very deceptive shade of... nothing. It had been clear. Which was why it was extra-dangerous.  
  
"Oishi! Are you even listening?"  
  
"Huh? Yes, I was. You wanted to bake cookies for the team."  
  
"Yep! So. What do we need?"  
  
Oishi realised that he had no idea how to bake, let alone what ingredients they needed. "Check a book?" he suggested feebly. Eiji nodded and bounced off to look for cookbooks.  
  
An hour and two shopping trips later, Seigaku's tennis club's Golden Pair found itself surrounded with random things needed to bake cookies. Eiji put on an bright orange apron that clashed horribly with his hair and Oishi tied a less blinding blue one on.  
  
Their first batch turned out burnt to a crisp and smelling something like one of Inui's milder juices, and the second batch was soft and squishy. Eiji looked at the two trays in despair and asked Oishi, "Why did we even try this?"  
  
"You were bored," Oishi reminded Eiji gently.  
  
"I'm not bored any more, though," Eiji said brightly. "This is fun. And you have flour on your face." He reached over and brushed the offending flour off Oishi's cheek, grinning.  
  
They looked over the recipe again, and realised that they had been setting the oven at the wrong temperature - the recipe called for degrees Centigrade, while they had been using Fahrenheit.  
  
Oishi was about to preheat the oven when Eiji stopped him with another idea. "Let's make the cookies in the shape of the players! That way Inui can only spike his own cookies."  
  
Oishi didn't mention the fact that Inui would be very happy to spike anyone's cookies, no matter what shape they were in. Instead, he helped Eiji form Echizen's cap, Tezuka's glasses, Momo's hair and random tennis balls with the dough.  
  
"What about yourself?" Eiji asked Oishi, as the vice-captain used a fork to curl out cookie-Eiji's hair. The dark-haired boy shrugged.  
  
"You can make that one. I don't know my own face very well."  
  
"You have a very nice face," Eiji told him solemnly and set about making an Oishi cookie. A while later, the cookies were sitting in the oven, emitting very nice smells.  
  
The two aspiring bakers looked around. Everything was surprisingly clean, considering the fact that it was their first ever attempt at baking. Oishi considered the blender.  
  
"Should we make juice as well?"  
  
~~  
  
Rounding up all the regulars wasn't hard, especially after practice when everyone was hungry - the lure of cookies was hard to resist. Even Tezuka hurried a little.  
  
Eiji brought out the box. "Oishi and I baked them!" he told everyone proudly. "I tried a few - they're good."  
  
Momoshiro's eyes lit up upon seeing the cookies. "HA! There's a cookie of ME!" He reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"There's one of everyone," Oishi told him. Momo looked at his cookie and at the box a few times before grabbing the cookie in the shape of Echizen's face.  
  
"I think I'll like eating someone else better," he explained, then offered the Momo-cookie to Echizen, who glared at him and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Oi, oi! That's mine, sempai!" Kaidoh made a lunge for the cookie, but Inui evaded his tackle.  
  
"It's like Momo said, you know. It's more fun eating someone else." Inui then waved in the direction of Eiji's box. "Go eat Tezuka."  
  
"No," Tezuka said and bit into his cookie-self's chin.  
  
Fuji had long since finished his own, and Kawamura looked amused at Kaidoh and Inui's antics. "I'll trade you Inui for me," he offered cheerfully. Kaidoh shook his head.  
  
"Thanks, but never mind." He savagely snapped off cookie-Inui's hair.  
  
Eiji giggled and picked up the last two cookies. "Who do you want, Oishi?"  
  
Oishi looked at both, then plucked one out of Eiji's hand. "I think I like you better."  
  
~owari~

A/N – Was born after a SMS marathon [one of many] with hoshi… kikumaru*starr on ff.net… Go check her fics out… GP sweetness! Cookie idea came from Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden [whatever suits you]… F4! YEAH! LOL.


End file.
